Love Game
by TKDP
Summary: It's Valentine's Day in Centium City, so what's out favorite Mighty Med and Lab Rats characters going to do? Play a love game, of course! (Credit to purpledolpin05 for her OCs.)


**Wow! Valentine's day is here already?! This is my favorite day, because shippings are going WILD! So here's a bunch! HUGE credit to purpledolpin05 for letting me borrow her OCs! I hope I portrayed them well! BTW, sorry I've been gone for a while, I've been SUPER busy. Well, hope you enjoy!**

(For those of you who don't read purpledolpin05's stories, (you totally should, they rock!) Sakura is a girl with cat ears and a tail, and Tracy can travel through dimensions, explaining how everyone is together. This story will also have Adam in it, and Leo. I don't like that they're missing from Elite Force! Adam, Bree, Leo, and Chase will be talking to them like old friends, since they are old friends in purpledolpin05's stories, and Oliver, Kaz, and Skylar are their friends, too, just not as close. Also, this story will have some OOC moments, like Janelle and Taylor fighting. I know that's not really how it is, I just wanted to play around!)

 **February 14** **th**

Ahh, Valentine's Day. A time when true loves come together to shower each other in their affections. Everyone has their own way of celebrating, but one theme is everlasting, romance.

Today, in Centium City, a familiar group of teens were sitting around in their penthouse, trying to figure out what to do. Amongst these faces was a tomboyish girl, named Tracy, who made the big get-together possible. You see, Tracy can travel dimensions, so she was able to bring Jamie, Jordan, and Gus from the now-destroyed Mighty Med-world, Janelle from Mission Creek High, and Taylor and Spin from the Bionic Island. Also amongst the group were a few stranger-looking characters, one of which was a girl, named Sakura, who had cat ears and a tail, and two wolves, named Boji and Fang.

At the time, no one knew what to do. Naturally, Boji and Fang didn't really understand the holiday, not just because they were canine, but also because they were from the planet, Rebma. Sakura wasn't into the whole 'outright affection' idea, and Tracy, the always-love-struck tomboy, just didn't want to make a show of her emotions.

Another issue that came with love were (ahem) the love triangles. Bree and Skylar weren't on the best of terms, and Taylor and Janelle fought for Leo's attention more times than he could count. Not to mention, Gus and Chase just weren't good at getting girls. Finally, of course, Spin and Jamie were too young to think love was cute (although, everyone knew they were crushing on each other.)

So yeah, the love thing was a bit of a disaster.

"Love's overrated." Jordan grumbled, as she sat on the penthouse's couch, with her arms crossed.

"I don't think so." Said Bree, "I'm sure my boyfriend-"

"Oliver, his name is Oliver!" Taylor shouted, in annoyance, for the twentieth time, as Skylar shot daggers at Bree from her place at the kitchen table.

"Agrees." Finished Bree, quietly.

"I think love can be an amazing thing." Said Boji, in her ever pacific tone. "If timed right." She quickly added.

"Wait, the wolf can talk!?" asked Jordan, in surprise.

"There's a cat girl in the room, and they were already _wolves_. What are you so surprised about?!" asked Taylor.

"Who cares?" grumbled Tracy, commenting on what Boji mentioned. "I've had twenty-nine crushes, all ending in heartbreak! They all friend-or-family zoned me!"

"Then why'd you bring everyone here in the first place?" groaned Kaz.

"Love's gross." Said Spin, interrupting whatever Tracy had to respond with. "Kinda like Jamie!"

"You're even grosser!" yelled Jamie, sticking her tongue out.

"I thought this'd just be a normal workday." Said Chase, "We save the world, whatever, I lead…"

"You just _had_ to add that you lead, didn't you?!" snapped Adam.

"Look, I think you're all just frustrated because _none of you_ can get a date." Mused Fang, earning him surprised and offended looks. "There, I said it."

"Well," started Gus, "I'm bored. Let's play a Valentine's game!"

"Are there even any 'Valentine's games?'" asked Jordan, in a tone that gave away that she did _not_ want an answer.

"How about Spin the Bottle?" asked Gus, earning him surprised looks. "What? I have twenty empty bottles in my backpack, and I need to get rid of some!"

"Why do you have twenty empty bottles in your backpack?" asked Janelle.

"Why do you have twenty pencils in yours?!" asked Gus, back.

"Because it's school supplies…" said Janelle, slowly.

"Well, we both have very different definitions of 'school supplies.'" Said Gus, with finality.

"I am not a bottle!" snapped Spin, offended.

"You have very lady-like curves." Teased Jamie, earning her an embarrassed 'humph' from Spin.

"I've never played." Said Skylar, "How does it go?"

"Yeah." Said Boji, "There's no bottles on Rebma. How's this bottle game played?"

"Do we throw broken glass at each other?!" asked Fang, enthusiastically. "I vote throwing one at Chase! He stepped on my tail!"

"It's not my fault you have a long, furry thing growing out of your butt that gets in the way!" snapped Chase.

Chase and Fang started to stare down each other, when Oliver quickly came in between them. "Okay!" cried Oliver, "That's enough!"

"The way the game's played," answered Bree, "Is we all sit in a circle, and one person spins a bottle. Whoever the bottle end up pointing too, the spinner and the recipient have to kiss. If they don't kiss, then they're out."

"Sounds yucky." Muttered Spin.

"I say we do it." Said Tracy, "Otherwise, I'm going to die of boredom."

"Well, who wants to go first?" asked Taylor, as everyone crept into a circle.

"Ooh, me!" squealed Bree, "I love this game!"

"You've never played!" yelled Chase, "Except with that wall you used to fake-kiss!"

"Hey, that wall was a better kisser than _you_." Sassed Bree. "I wouldn't go trading insults."

"It's a-okay, that's fair." Surrendered Chase.

Bree grabbed one of Gus's empty bottles and spun it, hard. Luckily for (only) her, the bottle slowly spun, until it pointed at…Oliver.

"Eep!" squealed Bree, "I was hoping it would be you!"

"She cheated!" yelled Skylar, "Make her spin it again!"

"All's fair in love and war!" cheered Bree, as she pecked Oliver on the lips, while Skylar tried to hold back her vomit.

"Okay, who's going next?" asked Adam, in his usual goofy, and unfazed voice.

"I'll go." Said Jordan, to everyone's shock. "I think my bottle throwing skills are much better than any of yours."

"We're spinning the bottle…" murmured Jamie.

"Right…" said Jordan, before giving the bottle a good, strong spin. To her surprise, and embarrassment, the bottle turned towards Kaz.

Kaz chuckled, awkwardly. "Well, I think we can all agree that Jordan's out, because there's no way she'd ever-" He was suddenly cut off by Jordan pressing her lips against his for a split second, before pulling them back, and wiping her mouth off.

"Your breath smells awful." Grumbled Jordan.

"You just-"

"What?" asked Jordan, "Did you _really_ think I'd go back on a dare?"

"W-who's next?" Kaz stuttered, looking dizzy.

"How about you go, Kaz?" asked Janelle, before snickering. "You're already shaken up, after all."

"Y-yeah." Said Kaz, shaking his head, to clear the dizziness, while Jordan giggled at how stupid he looked.

Kaz spun the bottle, still in a loopy-daze, and it spun towards…Boji.

"Oh!" gasped Boji, in shock, "Well, this is-"

She never got to finish, because suddenly Fang jumped in. "Kaz, I swear if your lips even come within a _foot_ of my mate's mouth, that dizzy feeling is going to last a _whole lot longer_!"

Kaz gulped, even in his confusion still having the sense to say, "I withdraw."

"Next!" Yelped Boji, quickly, to break the tension. Personally, she wouldn't have really cared if Kaz kissed her. It was a game, after all. But Fang didn't see it that way, and Boji also figured _her_ mouth was probably cleaner than _Kaz's_. Even though she was a canine, at least she had the decency to brush her teeth once in a while!

"Me!" yelled Spin. Everyone looked at him, eyes wide. "W-what?" asked Spin, "I need to…uh…kiss Bree, since Bob isn't here! Right…"

"I think little Spinny might have someone else in mind!" teased Sakura, winking at Jamie.

"N-no!" protested Spin, "I just want to play for Bob. That's all."

"No problem, Spin!" yelled Bob, suddenly appearing behind Bree. He grabbed her by her shoulders, gave her a long kiss on the lips, and starting jumping up and down, as Bree passed out. "Happy Valentine's day to me!"

"How did you get here?!" asked Spin.

"Tracy opened a portal for me." Said Bob. "I'm just here to watch the drama, and eat the popcorn Gus keeps in his backpack. Jamie's all yours, buddy!"

Spin rolled his eyes, and everyone stayed silent, until Bob said, "Continue."

As if he pushed a 'play' button, everything went back into action. Bree woke up, breathing heavily. "I had the worst nightmare!" cried Bree.

"Yeah…I'll tell you about that later…" muttered Chase.

"Okay, can we get back to _me_ please?" asked Spin, annoyed. To make things interesting, Spin put some of his super-spin power into his arm, sending the bottle spinning, topsy-turvy, all around the circle.

Against all odds, it came to rest on Jamie.

"No way am I going to kiss that-" began Spin, before, like Kaz, he was silenced by Jamie's sudden kiss.

Spin gasped, his mouth falling open, tongue almost hanging out. "What?" asked Jamie, batting her eyelashes, innocently. "Close your mouth, Spinny, you'll get smellier than normal."

"I…feel funny…" muttered Spin, face bright red. "I think it's nausea."

"It's not nausea, kid." Said Tracy, chuckling, "That's _love_."

Chase snorted. "Congratulations, kid. You got yourself a woman. Before me!"

"Oh, that was no surprise." Said Adam, resting an arm on Chase's shoulder.

"Moving on." Said Jamie, looking away, as though lost in thought.

Bree grinned. "I liked my last results! Can I go again?!"

Sakura shrugged, "Sure, why not?"

Bree spun the bottle, and was met by very different results. Very _bad_ results. The bottle landed on…Skylar.

"I think…I just…threw up in my mouth." Gaged Bree.

"I don't want to, you can't make me-" Skylar started to protest, as Bree held a hand up.

"No need, I quit." Said Bree, "I'd die before I kissed your frog-lips."

"I don't have frog lips!" defended Skylar, with a gasp.

"Sure, I bet you kiss like a _princess_." Said Bree, sarcastically, making a 'blah-blah-blah' motion with her hand.

"Okay, I'm going next." Interrupted Sakura. "Might as well get this nonsense over with…"

"Oh, I think we _all_ know who you want to kiss." Teased Taylor.

"W-what?!" asked Sakura, "Psh, it's just a game. Will somebody hand me the stupid bottle?!"

"That's my Kura!" cheered Adam, beaming as he passed her the bottle.

"Yeah, whatever." She mumbled, blushing.

As though the bottle was _trying_ to set couples up, the bottle spun towards Adam. Adam blushed. "You ready, Kura?"

"Pucker up!" teased Kaz.

Sakura gave a tiny smile, leaned in, and pecked Adam's cheek.

"No way!" snapped Skylar. "You need to do it _on the lips_."

"Uh, definitely not." Said Sakura, winking at Adam. "I like to take my time, isn't that right, AD?"

"Of course!" said Adam, politely, blushing. "Wouldn't want to rush you."

"They're so perfect." Grumbled Skylar. "Who's next?"

"I'll go!" offered Tracy, "Maybe I can finally get a guy."

Tracy set the bottle to spinning, and it eventually landed on Chase. Tracy shrugged. "Whatever, it's just a game." She gave Chase a quick peck on the lips, and the two smiled, and nodded. Sometimes, a friend-kiss was really JUST a friend thing.

"Whatever, we all know who you _really_ wanted to kiss." Teased Sakura, "That guy from that movie, Descendants, named Jay…"

Tracy blushed. "What? Fictional guys are the best kind!"

"You are one messed up chick…" muttered Bree.

"My turn! Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease!" Adam begged, speaking so hast almost no one could understand.

"Fine, fine." Said Bree.

Adam spun the bottle, and it landed on…Chase. "Good thing Caitlin's not here." Muttered Tracy.

"Cool! I got Chase?!" asked Adam. He quickly picked Chase up, and threw him across the room.

"AHHH!" screamed Chase, as he went flying.

"Adam! You weren't supposed to do that!" yelled Bree.

"What was I supposed to do?" asked Adam.

"Have you been paying attention to the game at all?!" asked Janelle.

"Nope!" said Adam, in his usual, bubbly voice. "I only noticed Kura kiss me! Otherwise, I was thinking very…deep thoughts."

"Like what?" asked Jordan, sarcastically.

"Wouldn't it be cool if there were singing, dancing burritos?" asked Adam.

"This guy gets me." Said Gus.

"Moving on!" shouted Bree.

"I want to go!" said Janelle, winking at Leo. "I hope I get a good spin!"

Lucky for Janelle, the bottle landed on Leo. Janelle gave Leo a long kiss, before smiling, as Leo blushed.

"I'm going next." Said Leo, in a dreamy daze. He spun the bottle, as loopy as the other love-struck boys, and it rested on…Taylor.

"This is not going to be good…" muttered Jamie. "Shield your eyes, booger-breath!" She yelled to Spin.

"Uh…" said Leo, before Taylor leaned in and kissed him.

"Oh heck no!" screamed Janelle. "Taylor, your turn. Let's SEE if this bottle is really magic!"

"Bring it, normo!" snapped Taylor, spinning the bottle with all her might. Unfortunately, the bottle spun right back around to…Janelle.

"You want a kiss?" asked Janelle, sarcastically. "Kiss my FIST!" She punched Taylor in the lip, as the two girls tackled each other, starting a crazed riot.

"Too bad Alan couldn't be here." Mused Skylar.

"Fight!" cheered Fang, "Kick her in the shin, Taylor!"

"I'm getting the paramedic." Muttered Boji.

"Ladies, ladies!" yelled Leo, jumping between the two, fighting females. "Calm down, there's enough L Doo to go around."

"You want us _both_ to date you?" asked Taylor, incredulity in her voice.

"Ca you believe him?!" asked Janelle, shocked and offended. "Disrespecting us like that!"

"You know it, girl!" said Taylor, "This is why I wanted my own room on the Bionic Island!"

The girls walked over to the other side of the room, quietly ranting, taking themselves out of the game.

"Wait, I went from two girls to zero?!" asked Leo, shocked. "On _Valentine's_ day!?"

"I feel you." Said Chase.

"You've never had _one_ girl!" protested Leo.

"If it makes you feel better, two girlfriends is _not_ what it's cracked up to be." Said Oliver.

Leo sighed, stepping out of the circle. Even though he hadn't denied a kiss, it was still pretty clear he'd lost.

"Ooh! I want to go!" Of course, Gus broke the tension. "I hope it spins towards that cactus plant. She looks like a good kisser…" Gus winked at the cactus, while everyone turned to each other in confusion.

"Don't be confused, it's Gus." Said Skylar, as everyone just rolled their eyes.

Gus spun the bottle, and it landed on Jordan. Jordan's eyes widened, in disgust and horror, as she waited for Gus to do the (horrible) deed.

What came next surprised her.

"Sorry, Jordan, I'm going to need to drop out." Said Gus. "You're just too…weird for me."

"Wha-" started Jordan, before Sakura slapped a hand over her mouth.

"It's for the best."

"Whatever." Jordan made as though to finish her own sentence, "I'm gonna spin again."

Everyone looked at her, curiously, and Jordan shrugged. "I want to scar more people for life."

Jordan spun the bottle, and it landed on Chase.

"Sorry, I'm not kissing any nerds." Said Jordan, "I reject him!"

"Ooh, you just got rejected!" teased Tracy.

Chase sighed. "It wouldn't be the first time…"

After that, Chase decided to spin the bottle. He never took dares, and it was about time he manned up! Chase spun the bottle, and it landed on…Oliver. "Oh, gross!" yelled Chase. "The one time I try to be brave! I reject, guys, I just…" Chase quickly ran over to a trash can, ironically the first to throw up.

Oliver rolled his eyes. "I'm not _that_ repulsive, am I?"

"I don't think so, Ollie-pop." Purred Bree.

"Uh…" started Boji, "…You know what, MY TURN!" She quickly tried to break the silence before Skylar did something she'd (possibly) regret later.

Boji whacked the bottle with her paw, spinning it until it landed on…Fang. Boji grinned, and gave Fang a long, slow lick up the side of his muzzle, causing Fang to pant excitedly, and wag his tail.

"Niiiiice." Moaned Fang, as everyone rolled their eyes.

Skylar sighed. "Oh Fang…"

When Boji had 'finished', Fang grinned. "My turn! This game is _finally_ getting interesting."

Fang spun the bottle, and it landed on Oliver, again.

"Oh come on!" screamed Fang. "Definitely not! I'm keeping my tongue to myself!" Fang quickly ran to the other end of the room, growling softly in a corner.

Boji sighed. "I'll go with him."

As the game began to break up, the teens decided on only a few more rounds.

Sakura smiled. "I want to go again!" she spun the bottle, and it landed on Oliver. "What, do you _suddenly_ have the ability to attract glass?" asked Sakura, grumpily. "Pass!"

"Oh, come on!" groaned Oliver, "This is my third rejection!"

"You got rejected by a nerd, a wolf, and a cat girl. Are those _really_ people you'd like to kiss?" asked Tracy, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"…Good point." Said Oliver, after considering.

"Well, I guess this is the final round, then." Said Tracy. "There's hardly anyone left, and the people who haven't been taken out are mostly bored, anyway."

"Skylar, you haven't spun the bottle at all." Said Oliver, "Why is that?"

"Oh…just observing." Said Skylar, nervously. Truthfully, she didn't want her first kiss to be with _just anyone_ a bottle decided on. She was hoping to thin out the circle a bit. And with Oliver one of the only people left…

Skylar took the bottle, and spun it. To her luck, it landed on Oliver.

Oliver blushed. "Well, Skylar, you going to reject me, too?"

Everyone started coming back to the circle, now overwhelmed with curiosity. Skylar always fought for Oliver when Bree was around, but would she kiss Oliver out of her own free will?

Skylar, herself, didn't know. Was she really ready to kiss Oliver, the one she secretly wanted to be with for…well, quite some time?

Everyone started to lean in, as Skylar made her final choice. The very first kiss of the game, that horrifying moment when Oliver and Bree locked lips, was definitely enough to let her know who she _really_ wanted Oliver to be kissing.

Oliver was about to pull back, her long train of thought making him believe she was stepping out, when she leaned in, locked her lips with his in the longest, hardest kiss of them all, and drew back. Oliver's mouth dropped open, and he blushed, as Bree fainted for the second time.

Everyone in the crowd grinned, knowing this kiss was more than just a little game. Skylar grinned, and took Oliver's hand. "Happy Valentine's day, Oliver."

"Happy Valentine's day." _My love_.

 **Aww! This was so cute, and fun to write! XD! I love so many of these shippings! What was your favorite ship? Your favorite reaction? I loved them all! I was a little shy to work on this, because I thought this'd be stupid, but I'm SO glad I went through with it! Well, Happy Valentine's day! BYEEE!**


End file.
